


late night blues

by randomstar



Series: hanazono chisato land [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Relationship Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: “Chisato,” Tae hugged her tightly, giving kisses on the top of her head. “I love you.”





	late night blues

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent taechisa fic hehe... unbeta'd so please we wary of typos, grammar mistakes and rambles. ty!

Chisato sighed heavily as she flung the front door open without much care. It was already late and she was just coming back from a really tiring day at the agency. Her heels came off easily from her feet, a habit she developed due to her constant need to wear such a specific kind of footwear. The lights were dim and she could barely see anything in the darkness, resulting in a bumpy walk towards her bedroom.

The door creaked open slowly as she tried to peek inside, someone was already sleeping soundly on one side of the bed. The blonde let out a small smile and let herself in carefully so that she wouldn’t disrupt someone’s slumber so abruptly.

Chisato was far too exhausted for 2 A.M thoughts.

She laid against her bed once she was dressed in her pajama and after a quick wash on her caked face. Tae was still sleeping soundly beside her, undisturbed as the other girl let out soft purring sounds.

“How was your day?” Chisato whispered softly, rolling sideways and burying her face against Tae’s back. “It was fantastic.”

It was just a silly conversation that played out on her mind, how it would be like if they were seeing each other as often as they used to. Tae was usually the more enthusiastic one, jumping here and there telling Chisato whatever it was that she encountered during the day. Sometimes it was about her band, sometimes it was about her bunnies. Though technically they’re also Chisato’s bunnies now, she had adopted them ever since Tae moved into the apartment with her.

Chisato smiled to herself, Tae was too deep on her slumber to answer her question anyway. The older girl knew that she was the one to blame because her life as an actress always gets in the way in almost everything. It was a busy life, after all, her work usually ended late at night even when it already following closely to the time table.

Their relationship was a commitment they both agreed on.

It was not a game or some silly promises two people made without much of a thinking. This was a culmination of years of frustration especially on Chisato’s part about how it would affect her acting career. Tae was incredibly understanding most of the time and Chisato couldn’t be more grateful. Though there were times when the blonde asked herself a question, _did Tae actually expect something more out of her?_

Guilt. Shame. Disappointment.

Chisato sighed again, she was far too busy to be thinking about silly things like this. She had promised herself too that she wouldn’t be broken if all this didn’t work out the way she hoped it to be. It put her on a fragile state and cast a cloud of doubt above her head. She put her arms around Tae’s waist, hugging her from behind so close that she could feel Tae’s warmth against her body. Maybe Chisato just wanted a little bit of comfort to get through the rather chilly night.

“Hey.” Tae stirred from her sleep much to Chisato’s surprise. The other girl rolled around, half-lidded eyes lazily gazing to Chisato’s face in the dimness of the room. The blonde felt a pang of guilt on the back of her mind, she might have accidentally woken Tae up from her sleep.

“Sorry.” She mumbled softly, “Did I wake you up?”

“It’s fine.” Her voice was coarse and still heavy with sleep, “What time is it?”

Tae flung her hand on her right, searching for the nightlight. Hues of yellow filled her field of vision as she tried to make sense of her surroundings, Chisato lying beside her still with arms wrapped around her waist.

“Maybe somewhere between two or three.” Chisato said again, “You should go back to sleep.”

“And you just arrived?” Tae’s eyebrow rose along with one corner of her mouth. Chisato tried to suppress a laugh at such a silly expression. Though there was still the guilt from waking Tae up on such an ungodly hour so it wasn’t like she could just laugh right now.

“Yes.” She answered shortly, didn’t want to keep Tae up for too long. “Tae—”

“Tell me something,” Tae said, her arm sneaking up from behind Chisato’s back. It was undoubtedly comforting for the exhausted actress, a warm and familiar feeling that made her heart fluttered.

“Tell you what exactly?”

“I don’t know.” Tae hummed, “How was your day?”

Tae looked at her with those glimmering eyes she’s so familiar with, as if the younger girl was expecting something interesting to come out from Chisato’s lips. A fairy tale, an exciting adventure about what she had gone through at such a day. But there was no such thing in the entertainment industry even when all they sold to you were sugary dreams and hollow pop songs.

“I don’t think it’s interesting enough to tell.” Chisato chuckled softly, there was nothing exciting about sitting in a room for three hours with some old men telling you what to do on cameras. “What about you?”

Chisato was always good at changing the topic, it was just a necessity she needed to possess to save herself from a bunch of try-hards at her agency.

“I don’t want to talk about me.” Tae said, “I want to talk about you.”

Chisato sighed, “Well, we were having a meeting to prepare for the film shoot.” She explained softly, _carefully_ , so that it wouldn’t be as boring. “We did a quick table read of the script as well.”

“I see.” Tae’s gaze went softer as she gave the blonde a small peck on her cheek. Chisato shivered on such a touch, electric sparks travelled along her patches of skin. “You must be tired.”

“I’m exhausted,” Chisato admitted, letting Tae invade her private space just a little bit more.

“Come closer, please.” She pleaded and Tae responded by nudging her head softly against her shoulder. Tae was soft and gentle and caring and she never failed to make Chisato’s heart fluttered in the silliest way possible.

Though there was still that fear on the back of her mind that Tae would leave in this instant never to be seen again. That she would be walking through their apartment door someday with some unimaginable hurtful things.  Chisato held on tight, like a child afraid of losing one of her most precious toys.

“Chisato?” Tae asked softly, peppering kisses along Chisato’s jaw and down to her neck. The younger girl was once again soft and tender, meek and delicate.

“Are you happy? With me?” Chisato asked carefully, afraid that all hell would break loose if she started opening up even more than this. She had been taught to always test the water before taking an action, even when she was faced with her beloved on the comfort of their own bed.

“Of course, I am.” Tae sounded disbelief, almost if Chisato had said something so outrageous that Tae was having a hard time to believe her ears. “What happened?”

“I’m just— It’s probably silly.” Chisato laughed nervously. She denied Tae access when the girl had tried to place a peck on her lips.  “We should go back to sleep.”

She didn’t want to bother Tae with her 2 A.M thoughts, it was just something that she probably would forget in the morning anyway. Temporary voices that would disappear once she drifted back to her slumber.

“No, come on. Tell me.” Tae pried like she always did, sniffing around on things that she wasn’t supposed to know. Chisato was hesitant at first but Tae touched her softly, fingers grazing with her skin as light as feathers.

“I haven’t seen you as much and it makes me anxious.” She admitted, keeping Tae’s face as close as possible. “I know that being with me wasn’t as… exciting… as it would be if it were someone else—”

“No—”

“Let me finish, please.” Chisato said, “My schedules are always full and I can’t always be at home. Sometimes I wonder if you are expecting… something more.” Chisato stopped for a while as she took a glance to her side. Tae was still there much to her delight, lightly colored orbs blinking softly in the dimness of the light.

There wasn’t much to say honestly as Tae leaned closer and captured her lips delicately, suturing the wounds in Chisato’s heart ever so carefully. The blonde parted her lips open as an invitation, hands grasping the back of Tae’s shirt in an act of desperation. She wanted this kiss so badly like never before, the one thing that would assure her of Tae’s sincere thoughts and feelings.

It felt raw and genuine; felt like some kind of honesty you would only get at two in the morning. She grasped, stealing a glance on Tae’s glistening lips. She moved slow, taking her sweet time to savour every moment that she could.

Chisato let Tae love her even more, to adore her even more. It fed her the idea of Tae genuinely wanted her to be there, wanted her to be awake and be the object of her adoration.

“I don’t want something that you can’t give or don’t want to give,” Tae said softly once they had pulled apart, gasping desperately for air in between. “We talked about this before.”

“I know.” Chisato sighed, “That’s why I said that it’s rather silly.”

“No, it’s not.” Tae laughed softly, “It’s just kinda not like you.”

“Probably because it’s late already.” Chisato reasoned, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tae said again and it brought comfort to Chisato’s mind. “I think you just wanted my attention but don’t know how to ask.”

It was Chisato’s turned to laugh as Tae’s expression changed quickly into a smug one. Chisato poked Tae’s cheek playfully as she let a laugh escaped her mouth into the thin air.

“You were sleeping and I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Look, you know you can always wake me up for a kiss.” Tae protested, distancing herself away in a mock angry manner. Chisato smiled softly as she watched Tae pouted in front of her, it was kind of cute if she wanted to be honest.

“I feel like that too sometimes.” Tae started again, “When I saw you on screen, I just feel so small.” Tae hummed softly while Chisato listened carefully. It would be like that sometimes, Chisato was well aware of her status and popularity as an actress with a flock of fans coming her way almost everywhere she goes.

“You are so out of reach sometimes,” Tae chuckled, raising her hand up and hang it in the air as if she was about to grasp something from the empty ceiling. “Makes me wonder whether you’ll stay or not.”

“I don’t want to make promises even when I hope the same thing from you.” The blonde let out a small sigh before continuing, “I couldn’t bear the thought of you walking out that door and just… leave.”

Chisato averted her eyes simply because she didn’t want Tae to see through her eyes, to peer through her weaknesses. Her hands roamed her surroundings to search for something to hold, to make her feel comfortable again. She knew she told herself repeatedly that she shouldn’t feel that way, that people could change and that she needed to let go of things when it all came to that unfortunate conclusion.

“Chisato,” Tae hugged her tightly, giving kisses on the top of her head. “I love you.”

It flowed so steady from her lips, came out so naturally like it was all always meant to be. Tae never hesitated and it showed on her face, in the mirror of her eyes. But Chisato was never like that, she was always the opposite; the white to Tae’s black, the fire to Tae’s water.

She couldn’t find the right words to it, not even the same three words to throw back as a valid response. The blonde knew she feel it strong and it was always as true as it could be but the weight on those words were just way too heavy for a casual chatter in the middle of the night.

“I know,” She exhaled, “I— I care a lot about you.”

Chisato didn’t possess Tae and she never would, the girl was always free to walk out from her life completely and it was just up to her on how to deal with that if Tae ever did. But Tae was here beside her always believing the opposite, that they were meant to stay together as long as the fate allowed.

“My love,” Tae whispered softly as she leaned closer, it was always amusing to see how different Tae was when they’re alone or with other people. “You’re my whole life.”

The younger girl might come off as an airhead to some but only Chisato knew this part of Tae’s personality. It was a whole new world, a foreign territory. The side of Tae who was so mature and calm, like she understood all the problems in the world and how to solve it.

“You sounded like Kaoru,” Chisato quipped lightly and Tae responded with a slight chuckle.

“ _Fleeting_.”

That was a terrible impression but Chisato wasn’t going to complaint about that.

“I’m here right now and that’s all that matters.” Tae said again with her voice as calm as a gentle wave.

“I guess it is true,” Chisato said, burying her head on Tae’s chest. The soft sound of Tae’s thumping heart sounded like music to her ears, a rhythm that she could match with her own heartbeat. “I’m probably overthinking due to exhaustion.”

“I don’t want you to.” Tae protested, “You should take a day off.”

“We’re going to start filming soon, it’s almost impossible to fit a day off in my schedule.” Chisato said, “I’ll try to rest as much as I can.”

“Okay,” The other girl sighed, “Just don’t push yourself too hard.”

“Don’t worry,” Chisato said again, “I know how to take care of myself.”

There was a comfortable silence between them, something that Chisato always appreciate whenever she was somewhere alone with Tae. They didn’t need many words to communicate, just feather touches and each other’s presence. The blonde felt like she was going to drift to sleep soon enough in Tae’s embrace.

Because everything would be okay and she would find Tae besides her again when the morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about taechisa @erikasromeo in twitter lol


End file.
